The Magnificent Seven
by moonfangpiercerofheaven
Summary: A village is being plauged by a group of bandits. Desperate, the villagers hire a group of warriors to defend them. AU Will include multiple animes and mangas. Multiple pairings.
1. A Band of Bandits

The Ground thumped as dozens of horses galloped over the grassy plain. The group moved fast along the trail, some of the riders whooping and shouting as their horses galloped. In all there were about fifty of them. The group was being led by two men who were easily a dozen feet ahead of the rest of the group, one rode a pure black horse, and the other a pure white one. The first man had long flowing black hair that was tied into a ponytail in the back. The other had jagged brown hair that was combed back, except for one strand that hung down between his brown eyes.

Dust rose as the hooves hit the ground. The group had entered a field that was being farmed by a nearby village. As they galloped past people would look up and watch, their faces often held a look of sadness and some, anger. A village soon loomed in the distance. The group shouted some more and urged their horses to go faster. The two men in front smiled. The first man's smile was full of malice. The second mans smile would have been considered kind if it weren't for his menacing features.

Soon the group entered the small village. With a start they all slowed their horses to a stop. The first man got off his horse and began to walk towards a small hut, his blue cloak flowing behind him. With a smile the other man followed him. This man was wearing a black shihakusho under a white robe. The first man pushed aside the bamboo covering in the door way of the hut and entered it, the second man entered soon after.

"Lady Kaede, you look well," The first man said to the old woman who was sitting inside the hut. The old lady looked at the two men who had entered her hut.

"Naraku," She said, making no attempt to hide the dislike in her voice. She turned to the other man, "And Sousuke Aizen…You're back,"

"It's a pleasure to be back my lady," Aizen said with a smile. Kaede cringed.

"Why are you here?" She demanded, "You came not four months ago. Why have you returned so soon?" Aizen frowned.

"It seems the gods don't favor us, Villages seem to have hit a dry spell, we haven't had a very profitable year,"

"So we thought we'd come back and visit my old friend Kaede," Naraku told her with a menacing smirk. Kaede opened her mouth to speak but shouting came from outside. Kaede sighed sadly. They were looting the village, as they did every year. Naraku and Aizen led a group of bandits. They traveled around Japan as they looted and raided every village they sought to. They had been coming to this village for ten years. Naraku said it was his favorite, as he had spent a short time here before he became the leader of a ruthless gang of outlaws.

"Not all villages are doing as well as this one," Naraku said, "We were forced to come back,"

"Yes, heaven forbid you earn your money legally," Kaede mumbled. Naraku frowned. He grabbed Kaede by the neck and lifted her up in the air. Kaede cringed and grabbed at his hand. Naraku scowled in her face.

"You have no idea what it's like. Food is hard to come by these days, we always leave you enough to get by on, so be grateful. Our men need to eat,"

"Since when do you care about other people?" Kaede chocked. Naraku smirked.

"They have their uses, and it's hard to be useful when you're dead," Naraku said, "the same goes for you," He dropped Kaede onto the ground. She fell gasping.

"The only reason why I haven't burned this pathetic village to the ground yet is because it's a good provider," Kaede gritted her teeth.

"Don't make me rethink that," Naraku finished. Narrowing his eyes he left the hut.

"Always a pleasure to see you Miss Kaede," Aizen said as he followed Naraku out.

The two men mounted their horses. The rest of the bandits did the same, their horses weighed down with goods from the village. Aizen smiled as looked out over the village. A crowd had gathered and they were watching the bandits with an angry look.

"It's good to see you all again," Aizen said, "But I'm afraid we must be off,"

"BASTARDS!" one of the villagers shouted. With a roar he angrily drew the sword that was hanging from his belt. He charged at Aizen. With a smile Aizen raised his hand and pointed a finger.

"Byakurai," A bolt of lighting shot from his finger and pierced the charging man. The man fell the ground as blood started pouring from his chest. Still smiling Aizen lowered his hand.

"Now without further ado," He continued, "We're off," Aizen jerked the reigns on his horse. With a whinny the horse turned and started to gallop. Naraku followed him. Shouting and whooping the rest of the bandits took off after them. The villagers watched as they galloped into the distance. Soon enough, they couldn't even hear the pounding of the horse's hooves. Nobody spoke. The village was quite except for one woman crying for her now dead husband. Kaede soon left her hut, to so survey the damage. She walked into the crowd, who were still staring off into the direction the bandits had gone. Finally someone spoke.

"Damn them all!" A man named Haru growled, "Damn them all to hell!"

"Calm down Haru," another villager called Juro said to him.

"Calm down!?" Haru exclaimed, "Every year they come! Sometimes even sooner! And we just sit here and watch while they take our possessions! Our food!"

"And what do you want to do about it?" a man named Kyo asked.

"We should fight them!" Haru said.

"And end up like Shin there?" Juro asked, gesturing to the man Aizen had killed.

"They can't take us all!" Haru protested, "We outnumber them!"

"Barely, and they have power," Kyo said.

"But…"

"Let it go Haru," Juro said, "They leave us enough to get by, let's not risk our lives when they're not in danger,"

"I won't just sit there as they steal food out of my family's mouths!" Haru shouted.

"Haru! Calm…"

"No!" A new voice said. Everyone in the village turned to look at who had spoken. Kaede made her way to the men talking.

"Haru is right," She said.

"Lady Kaede…" Juro said.

"Too long we have endured this, I won't stand for it anymore. They crossed the line when they killed Shin," She said.

"So you want us to fight!?" Kyo asked. "Be reasonable, they're strong! And we have no weapons!"

"Aye," Kaede agreed, "But we have valuables," She said.

"Japan is filled with strong and powerful warriors, perhaps we can hire a few,"

"Hire…warriors…?" Haru asked. Kaede nodded.

"We have enough money to hire some, and perhaps they will take pity on us." Kaede said. Nobody said anything. Finally Haru said.

"I'm for it," He announced, "If it means getting rid of Naraku and Aizen, I'd do anything," He said, "what about you two?" He asked, looking at Kyo and Juro. They looked at each other for a second and sighed.

"Fine," They agreed. Juro smirked, "They took my favorite horse once, and I'd say its time for some payback,"

"My wife will have a son soon," Kyo said, "I won't let my son go hungry when he doesn't have to," Kaede nodded and turned to the rest of the village.

"Well, do you want to get rid of them," There was instantly a chorus of yeah! Kaede smiled and turned.

"You three," She said, looking at Haru, Kyo, and Juro, "Go north, I know of some places strong warriors can be found," She told them.

"Persuade them anyway you can. Can I count on you," They all nodded.

"Good," She turned to the direction the bandits had left, "The next time they come, we'll have a surprise waiting for them,"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This was an idea I've had for a while. A magnificent seven adventure with people from different Shonen mangas. Hope you like it.


	2. A Demon and a Reaper

"What do you mean you're not gonna bury him!?" An angry man shouted. The other man sighed.

"Look Yoshi, I told you, the funerals off," Sora, the funeral director of the town told him. The two men were standing in the middle of a small town. A black stage coach was positioned behind Sora. Inside the coach was a coffin.

"Why?" Yoshi asked, "Is it the money? Is it not enough?" Sora shook his head.

"No it's not the money, not at all, why for ten thousand yen I'd bury someone who was still alive…but…" He grabbed Yoshi's hand and slapped the money back into it, "the funerals off," Yoshi looked at the money in his hand.

"Well how do like that?" He mumbled, "I want him buried, you want him buried, and if he could sit up and talk he'd second the motion. Now that's about as unanimous as you can get,"

"Look Yoshi, You're a decent person, it's kind of you to be paying for this persons funeral. But there won't be one," Sora said. By now the episode had begun to draw a crowd. About a dozen people had stopped to listen to the argument.

"Look," Yoshi said, "I'm a traveling salesmen, I make a decent living. Now this guy drops dead right in front of me. For two hours people kept stepping over him. I just want to do the decent thing,"

"I know you are, but…" Sora looked around, "It's the townspeople. Some of them don't think it's…proper for him to be buried," Yoshi's jaw dropped.

"Wha!? In Boothill!?" He exclaimed, pointing to a large hill about a quarter a mile away.

"There's nothing up there except cutthroats and thieves, it's not exactly a selective graveyard,"

"Except they where human," Sora said. Yoshi paused, "And Old Taichi…he was a half demon," Yoshi turned back to the man. He said nothing.

"A half demon?" Sora nodded. Yoshi sighed.

"So you're not gonna bury him because of that?" He asked.

"It's not about me," Sora told him, "I've always treated everyone the same, as a future customer…but some of the townspeople don't like it,"

"I don't' care if they don't like it! I want him buried!" Yoshi exclaimed. He slammed the money back into Sora's hand.

"And I told you no! The coach drivers quit, they don't want to get killed!" Sora shot back.

"Then find someone else!"

"There isn't anyone else.!" The two men glared at each other. Suddenly a new voice was heard.

"Aw hell," An irritated voice said, "If that's all that's holding things up around here then I'll do it," Sora and Yoshi turned to see who had spoken. A man, around seventeen pushed himself off the wall and headed for the stage coach. The man was quite a sight. He was had fiery orange hair and was wearing a black shihakusho. A huge cleaver like sword wrapped in cloth hung from his back.

With a grunt he pulled himself into the driver's seat of the stage coach. He took off his sword and set it next to him. His eyes widened slightly as someone else got into the shotgun seat. The second person wore a dark red Hakama and a matching Hitoe, an old looking sword was attached to his belt, he also had long silver hair. But what the first person found most interesting was the fact that he had dog ears on the top of his head.

"Gonna help?" the orange headed one asked. The second one grunted.

"Sure, I don't exactly have any love for my kind, but I guess it's the right thing to do, and besides, I might get a good fight out of it," The first one nodded.

"Name's Inuyasha," The silver haired one said.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," other answered.

"Now hold it!" Sora exclaimed at the two men in the coach, "Now I've paid a lot of money for this coach and horses, I don't want it damaged,"

"Don't worry," Ichigo said, "We won't break it…probably," Sora looked like he was going to say something else but someone else spoke up.

"I'll pay for the damages! I want to see this!" A townsperson exclaimed.

"Me too!" Another agreed. Sora looked bewildered. In the coach Ichigo grabbed the reigns.

"So," he said, "A half demon huh?" He said, looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" He asked. Ichigo smirked.

"Couldn't care less," He answered. Inuyasha nodded again. He then eyed Ichigo.

"You look like a Reaper," Inuyasha noticed. Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah," He said.

"Good, means you wont' be totally useless in a fight," Inuyasha smirked.

"I could say the same to you," Ichigo replied. He suddenly shook the reins and got the horses moving. The two said nothing as the horses trotted along the path, towards Boothill Cemetery. Ichigo smiled a bit when he noticed the crowd following a safe distance behind the coach.

"Cowards," Inuyasha mumbled. Ichigo smiled.

"Don't worry about them," Ichigo said, "worry about the ones who want to kill us," Inuyasha scowled and turned back to the road. They were almost at the hill now. Inuyasha took a look around.

"I don't see anyone," He said.

"I'm sure something will happen," Ichigo assured him. He smirked, he was looking forward to a good fight too. Inuyasha turned around. His eyes narrowed as he saw a kid, around fifteen trailing only about fifteen feet behind the coach.

"Behind us maybe?" Inuyasha asked. Ichigo looked over. The kid had blue eyes, short spiky yellow hair and wore black pants and an orange jacket. But when he smiled and waved he didn't seem like an enemy,

"Doesn't seem like trouble," Ichigo said to Inuyasha. He turned forward, "But that…" Inuyasha looked forward. They had almost reached the top of the hill. A group of five people were standing at the top, near the graveyards entrance.

"Looks like the welcoming party's here," Ichigo said, smirking. Inuyasha smirked too.

"Let's go say hi then," The stage coach reached the top of the hill. Ichigo slowed it to a stop. The men at the top didn't move. The one in front crossed his arms as he glared at the two. Ichigo grabbed his sword and put it on his back, Inuyasha rested a hand on the hilt of his. Some of the men looked a little worried when they found out they were dealing with a Reaper and a half demon, but they didn't move. Ichigo and Inuyasha dismounted and walked to in front of the horses. The man glared at them.

"Go back," He said, "We're not allowing no filthy half blood to be buried here, so turn around and leave,"

"And if we don't?" Ichigo asked. The man snarled.

"Then we kill you," He answered.

"Heh, yeah right," Inuyasha snorted. The man gritted his teeth.

"This is your last warning, go back now!" Ichigo and Inuyasha glanced at each other.

"No," They both answered. The man snarled and drew his sword, as did the others.

"Then die!" The other man rushed at the two. Two of them went for Inuyasha and the other two went for Ichigo.

The men roared as they reached Inuyasha.

"Die! Damn half demon!" They cried. They swung their swords downwards. Inuyasha smirked and drew his sword. Tessaiga exploded out of its sheath. The huge sword easily blocked the two blades. The two men looked on in astonishment. Inuyasha smirked.

"Ha! To easy!" He pushed the two away and raised his sword. Inuyasha swung the sword downward. The blade shattered the men's swords. The men cried out as they flew backward into some rocks, getting knocked unconscious as they hit.

The remaining two rushed at Ichigo. Ichigo didn't move. The two men drew their swords as they neared him and swung. There was a flash and Ichigo disappeared. The men's mouths dropped. They were now just holding hilts, their blades were gone. There was a clinking of metal behind them. They turned around. Ichigo was standing there. The men's broken blades at his feet. They stared at him.

"Wha…" They didn't' get any further because suddenly Ichigo was behind them. Smirking he slammed the back of his blade into the back of their heads. The men fell unconscious instantly. Ichigo smirked as he rested Zangestu on his shoulder. Inuyasha did the same. They turned toward the remaining man. Who was on his knees and watching the two with a face filled with fear.

"W-wait!" He stuttered, "D-don't hurt me! You're friend can be buried here! I don't have a problem with it! Just don't hurt me!" The man dashed between the two, running as if his life depended on it, which it might have. Ichigo smirked as he watched him run.

"Well that was easy," He said.

"Heh, too easy," Inuyasha commented, sheathing his sword. There was suddenly a chorus of cheering from the crowd that had been following them. Ichigo smirked and shook his head.

"Are you guys gonna bury this guy or what?" Ichigo asked. Sora and some other guys from the town rushed up. They unloaded the coffin and from the coach and carried it into the graveyard.

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair and leaned against the coach.

"Well, that killed some time," He said. Inuyasha smirked and nodded.

"So, where are you from?" Ichigo asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Don't know, never really thought it was important," He admitted, "You?"

"Karakura," He answered.

"That's pretty far," Ichigo nodded.

"Wow that was really something!" Yoshi exclaimed as he came up to the two of them.

"You know I won't forget that if I live to be hundred!" He said. Ichigo smiled softly and Inuyasha smirked.

"Hey, I know this can't mean much, but…" he handed Ichigo and Inuyasha some money.

"I just want to say thank you and,

"Yoshi, we're going!" A man said.

"Just a minute!" Yoshi called back. He turned to the two again "and anyway…"

"Yoshi!" the man called again. Yoshi shook his head.

"Well, bye," He said to the two. He walked away. Ichigo sighed again.

"So, what's a Reaper doing here?" Inuyasha asked. Ichigo smirked.

"Maybe I'll figure that out someday," He said, "What about you?"

"Same…" Inuyasha said. He looked up at the sky.

"Well, this has been fun, Later," He said to Ichigo. Ichigo nodded.

"See ya," Inuyasha raised his hand and began to walk down the hill. Ichigo waited for a minute before starting his journey back down the hill also. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice the three people from the crowd following him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Authors Note- Well there's chapter two. I challenge you to figure out who the kid following Ichigo and Inuyasha when they were going up the hill was**.


	3. Unfavorable Odds

Ichigo yawned as he removed Zangetsu from his back and rested it on the wall. Stretching he sat down on the bed. It wasn't his bed though. Ichigo was staying in an inn in town. But I could have called his bed though; he had been in town for at least a month. He did odd jobs here and there to get enough money for rent. If other Reapers could see him now, they would laugh at him. That was fine though, he didn't care about what they thought, and anyone who laughed at him wouldn't do so for long, lest they make him angry.

Ichigo glanced at his bedside drawer. An envelope and letter rested on top of it. Kicking his sandals off, he reached for it. He flicked the folded letter open with his thumb.

_**Dear Big Brother Ichi,**_

_**You make it so hard to write to you, you know that? You're always moving around. Anyway, how are you? You haven't gotten yourself killed have you?**_

Ichigo smiled softly. Karin would never outright ask if he was alright.

_**I suppose you're wondering how things are on this end right? Well Yuzu's fine, She's finally gotten over the fact that big brother won't be there to tuck her in at night. Don't worry about her, I'll protect her from. Especially the boys…**_

Ichigo smirked. God help any boy who wanted to mess with Yuzu.

_**And Dads…well…still Dad, unfortunately…He hasn't left us alone since you've left. He keeps crying about not letting another 'precious child' leave him, which is weird since he was all for you leaving.**_

Ichigo nodded as he read this. Isshin had been in tears when Ichigo had announced he was leaving home. Though they weren't tears of sadness. The old man hadn't stopped talking about "Ichigo becoming a man" for the rest of his stay. He kept saying stuff how Ichigo needed to grow up and get…never mind…

_**I swear I envy you sometimes, not having to deal with all this drama at home. But then again I suppose it's not exactly heaven on you're side. I heard the trails gone cold. Is it true?**_

Ichigo gripped the letter tighter as he read the last line. His eyes narrowed, as they always did as he thought about that man.

"…Fisher…"Ichigo spat out. Grand Fisher, the reason Ichigo had left home in his place, two years ago, the reason he became a Reaper. For the past two years he had tried to track down that man, the man that killed his mother when Ichigo was nine. He spent one and a half years tracking him. Except about six months ago the trail had gone cold. Nobody seemed to know where he went. Teeth gritted he forced himself back to the letter.

_**You know you don't have to do it you know? We'll still love you even if you don't find Moms killer. It doesn't matter to us. We just want to see our big brother happy.**_

Ichigo smiled as he read, his past mood gone.

_**Anyway, if this letter reaches you it means you've actually managed to keep still for a bit. We all miss you and hope to see you soon.**_

_**Love, Karin**_

Ichigo, smiling one last time put the letter back on the nightstand. Yawning again he leaned back in his bed and closed his eyes. However, his peace didn't last long because he soon heard knocking at his door. His eyes opened and he slowly rose from his bed. He walked over next to Zangestu and placed a hand on it. There were too many people in the world who wanted his head; he couldn't afford to be careless.

"Yeah?" Ichigo said. His door opened and three men stepped inside, they looked around thirty to forty. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" He asked, suspicion in his voice. One man stepped forward.

"My name is Haru," He said, "and this is Kyo," He pointed to the man on his left, "and Juro," Ichigo nodded at them.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," He said. Haru nodded.

"Yes we know, we saw what you did at the graveyard earlier today," Ichigo said nothing.

"Actually we came here to ask you something," Juro said, stepping forward. Ichigo looked at him. Juro continued.

"We would like to hire you," He explained. Ichigo rose and eyebrow. After a minute he nodded.

"Take a seat," He told them, gesturing to the chairs in the room. They did so. Ichigo leaned against the nightstand.

"What do you mean 'hire me'?" He asked.

"We asked around town about you, we heard you're looking for work," Kyo said.

"Depends on what kind of work," Ichigo replied.

"You see, we're from a small village down south, And for years, a group of bandits has come and raided our village. We're sick of it. We want to stop them,"

"You want me to come and fight for you," Ichigo said. Haru nodded.

"If we had someone like you, we could drive them back for sure," He said.

"Wait, how many bandits are there?" Ichigo asked.

"A little over forty," Kyo replied. Ichigo rose and eyebrow and leaned back.

"That's putting an awful lot of fait in me," He said.

"Not just you," Juro said, "We can hire more people to fight,"

"How many more?" Juro thought for a moment.

"Around six or seven," He answered. Ichigo shook his head.

"The odds still aren't exactly in my favor,"

"We'll fight too, the whole village!" Haru said.

"We're sick and tired of Aizen and Naraku!" Ichigo looked up.

"Sousuke Aizen?" He asked. Haru looked at him.

"Yes, you know him?"

"Not personally," Ichigo said, "But, he's a very powerful reaper, I know that,"

"Please," Kyo begged, "You must help us! We're desperate, we'll give you anything, everything, if you'll help us," Ichigo looked at them all.

"Everything, huh…Are you really that desperate?" Ichigo asked. They nodded. Ichigo pushed himself off the nightstand.

"You know, once you start a fight like this, there's no stopping until it's done,"

"We know that," Haru said. Ichigo nodded.

"Alright, I'll help," He agreed.

"You will!?" Juro said. Ichigo nodded again.

"I became a Reaper so I could protect people with my power, I can't just ignore someone right in front of me who needs my help,"

"Thank you Mr. Kurosaki!" Haru exclaimed.

"It's Ichigo, and I think I might know some people who can also help," The three looked at him.

"People…as strong as you?" Ichigo smirked.

"Well…close…"He said. Ichigo walked over and sighed as he sat down on the bed. He looked up at them all.

"Now, you said you'd give everything, did you mean that?" Kyo looked at him.

"Yes…why?" Ichigo smirked.

"Because the person I have in mind, might just take you up on that,"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Authors Note- Don't bother trying, because you'll probably never guess who the first person to join the seven will be. All I can say is that he's badass. And anyway, please review!**


End file.
